custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tuyet
Biography Pre-Metru Nui Tuyet once lived on an unnamed island where the Nui Stone was held. Wanting the stone for herself, she stole it and fled to Metru Nui. However, the Dark Hunters were after the Nui Stone as well and followed her, eventually arriving at her homeland, though she had since left. Toa Mangai In Metru Nui, Tuyet joined with ten other Toa to fight the Kanohi Dragon at Turaga Dume's behest. The battle lasted one month, and they eventually defeated the Kanohi Dragon. The team delivered it to Xia, giving the Rahi to Roodaka when they arrived. The Toa returned to Metru Nui and became the city's guardians, the Toa Mangai. After defeating the Kanohi Dragon, the other Toa left on various missions, leaving Tuyet, Lhikan, and Nidhiki stationed on Metru Nui. Around 3,500 years prior to the Great Cataclysm, Tuyet realized that the Dark Hunters were looking for her, and began killing Matoran. She framed the Dark Hunters for the murders, telling Toa Lhikan and Nidhiki to stop them. She continued killing Matoran to support the ruse; however, Lhikan eventually discovered her treachery and went to stop her. She tried to use the Nui Stone to escape Lhikan, but Lhikan prevailed with assistance from Nidhiki. After the fight, Lhikan blasted the Nui Stone to pieces, and several of the scattered fragments were embedded in her armor. She was locked up in the Coliseum while Dume and Lhikan debated on what to do with her. During the night, Botar arrived, and informed her that small fragments of the Nui Stone had been embedded in her armor following its destruction, and the Order of Mata Nui wished to learn from her its secrets to produce more stones. He took Tuyet to a pocket dimension where no Toa existed, and she was kept under heavy guard by the Order. After one thousand, five hundred years of interrogation, Tuyet managed to sway her guard into believing in her vision, and had him assist her. The guard faked an explosion and told the Order that Tuyet was killed in it. Tuyet escaped her confinement, and utilized the dimension's technology to travel out of it. She began a transdimensional journey, traveling through various universes, until finally arriving in her own after two thousand years. The Ga-Matoran Macku eventually found Toa Tuyet in the Archives. Tuyet later met with Hafu and Kapura and asked about Lhikan and Nidhiki. The Matoran informed her of their fates, and questioned her of her usefulness. Tuyet showed them a small fragment of the Nui Stone, and offered her assistance, planning to lead a rebellion against Teridax with the intent of wresting control of the Matoran Universe for herself. Decoy Tuyet A Toa Tuyet was taken from an alternate universe and placed in The Pit as a decoy for the concealment of the real Toa. She also had crystal fragments placed in her armor to give the appearance of the Nui Stone being there. This Tuyet remained in her cell for the next few thousand years, until the Great Cataclysm occurred. In the ensuing chaos, she was killed, though there are conflicting stories as to the nature of her death. Some Pit escapees believe she was killed helping Hydraxon recapture fellow escapees, while others believe she was simply killed trying to escape herself. Centuries later, Teridax (possessing a Maxilos robot) took Matoro into the remains of The Pit and showed him the alternate Tuyet's body. He then forced Matoro to use his Kanohi Tryna to reanimate Tuyet and make her corpse move out of The Pit, allowing him to take the shards of the Nui Stone left in her armor to reform it, unaware that the shards were not of the real Nui Stone. Shortly afterwards, as they were traveling, Karzahni shattered her reanimated body. Teridax later attempted to use the Staff of Artakha on her armor, partially reforming a stone before he was stopped by Brutaka. The staff was taken by Botar, and the armor was left in the sand. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Nidhiki defected during the time of Tuyet's betrayal and sided with her to kill Lhikan, thus keeping her murders secret. The two then assembled the other Toa and formed a Toa Empire to rule the Matoran Universe through force and keep the peace. Tuyet named herself Empress of the new Toa Empire, and, with the Nui Stone, wielded the power of several hundred Toa. Tuyet had many of the Makuta and Dark Hunters killed because they were a threat to the Matoran Universe. She also had Nidhiki lead a group of Toa to kill the Nynrah Ghosts to prevent them from creating anything that might have been used against the empire. Tuyet learned of the Toa Mata from Artakha and ordered a group of Toa to find them, but none of them returned. However, she then found a secret place in the Coliseum where she was able to create a fake signal that launched the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters. She then convinced them to also join the empire by duping them into believing that the only way to truly make the universe safe was to eliminate the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. Later, as the Coliseum was being attacked by Pohatu's resistance group, Tuyet remained inside. When Darkness and Takanuva entered the Coliseum, she used her water powers to sweep Darkness away and confront Takanuva herself. In the battle, Takanuva tried multiple times to bring Tuyet down using his powers, but his efforts were futile and Tuyet emerged triumphant. As she prepared to finish Takanuva off, the pair noticed the Matoran, Dark Hunters, Vortixx and other races that had joined the rebellion against the Toa Empire. Takanuva convinced Tuyet to use a Kanohi Olmak to transport herself to another place where she could start again as a fresh leader. As Tuyet did so, Takanuva jumped at Tuyet, tore the Olmak off her face, and dove into the portal. Consumed by rage, Tuyet grabbed Takanuva's leg and refused to let go. However, because the mask was no longer active, the portal created by the Olmak began to close. Tuyet, who had the upper-half of her body inside the portal, was killed instantly as it closed around her, leaving the remains of her upper body floating away in dimensional space and her lower half in the Coliseum. The Takanuva Saga After being teleported into space, Tuyet stole a mask of dimensions and began to travel from dimension to dimension. Magical Journey In Krataka's dream Tuyet is a Turaga from the Southern Continent. Bio Random In Bio Random, she went after alternate Bevio, since she also came from that universe, and secretly plots her plans. In a battle with Teridax in her own dimension, she lost her right arm, which has been replaced with a metallic arm. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Water, Tuyet can control, create, or absorb water. Tuyet's actions were a result of a mental imbalance, rather than evil intentions. She sees it as her duty to protect the Matoran from any and all existing threats, and that any lives lost in the process are all for the greater good. As a result of the the Nui Stone being shattered so close to her, small fragments were embedded in her armor, providing her with a surplus of Toa Power. Mask and Tools Tuyet wears a Mask of Intangibility, which let her become intangible in order to pass through objects or avoid attacks. She also carries a Barbed Broadsword, and later a Hook Spear, capable of channeling her elemental energies. The alternate Tuyet that was placed in the Pit carried a knife. The Bio Random version carries a sword and a metal arm which can be removed and put on anytime. Trivia *The Toa Mangai model of Tuyet was made by Ihu. Appearences *BIONICLE: Lhikan's Destiny *Tahu's Quest *Vradok Returns! *Battle for Leadership *Magical Journey (Alternate/Coming soon) *The Takanuva Saga *Bio Random *Through The Mirror (Dark Mirror Counterpart) Category:Toa Category:Organization of Darkness Category:Water Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Noma Category:Ihu